The Hangman
by Lord Nighthammer
Summary: It's just after the winter war and Ichigo got his powers back and he is on summer break at the soul society, but something or someone wants to ruin it indirectly in a very bad way.
1. The body

Ichigo and Renji were walking toward the 13th division looking for Rukia. Like always they were arguing about another random thing when they saw it. It was a man he was hanging from out of a window, but that wasn't the only thing disturbing about it, what else that was disturbing about it was that the Shinigami was hanging from his intestines, someone had completely disemboweled him and hanged him by his intestines.

"Holy shit!" Ichigo yelled.

"get him down!" Renji yelled at Ichigo.

"Are you sure? Shouldn't we get someone else to take him down instead of us? They might think I did it!" Ichigo yelled.

"You're a baka! Why would they think you did it?" Renji yelled back at him.

"Who would think what?" Asked Rukia as she came out of shunpo with Captain Ukitake and Captain Kuchiki.

"That!" Yelled Ichigo as he pointed to the hanged/disemboweled man.

Two Hours Later

Captains Ukitake and Kuchiki had called it in to the head captain and now they were in the captains meeting hall with all the captains and their lieutenants.

"So you found him disemboweled and hanged by his intestines?" The head captain asked again for what felt like the 20th time to Ichigo and Renji.

"yeah and then Captains Kuchiki and Ukitake came with Rukia." Renji said again.

"So Captain Unohana what of the autopsy?" The head captain asked.

"It's as they say Commander, except that his murderer had a very extensive knowledge of the human body as his stomach was cut open very precisely by a sharp object, probably a scalpel." Said Captain Unohana.

"Hmm. Any ideas Captain Soi-Fong?"

"The victim was an 11th division member, so maybe someone who had a grudge against him or the entire 11th division. There was also the word 'Rapist' written on the wall under his body." she said.

"So you're saying someone killed one of my men and left his body out for everyone to see and listed his supposed crime?" Said Captain Zaraki. "Was it your doing?" He asked Captain Mayuri.

"No. I have no interest in your shrimps." He retorted. "It wasn't anyone from my division as they seem to get along with your men. It was probably someone from the 4th division."

"I assure you no one from my division would kill one of your men Captain Zaraki. I recognized the man as he did sexually assault one of my members and was locked up for it. He was recently released from the Maggot's Nest." Said Captain Unohana.

"I don't think any of your shrimps could take on anyone from my division anyway." Said Kenpachi.

"I do." Said Captain Hitsugaya. "They have every reason to hate and want to kill 11th division members. They also know a lot about the human body and if a lot of them gathered together and went at that one man he wouldn't have been able to fight them all off."

"We cannot discount this possibility as enough of them could take one man out." Captain Komamura.

"I'll get some of my men and myself to look up onto the seated officers of the 4th division before we move onto the unseated members of the 4th division. Is that okay with you Captain Unohana?" Asked Captain Soi-Fong.

"Yes, I suppose so." Said Captain Unohana.

"Very well start looking for suspects and have your men on high alert Captain Zaraki." Said the head Captain as he then banged down his staff.

Two days later

"UUUGGGHHH!" Groaned Ichigo. "It's so hard to look for reasons they would want to kill the 11th division members, and besides why I am helping?"

"Because we need as many hands as possible in this, besides you said that you're on summer break right?" Said Renji.

Before Ichigo could remark a messenger appeared.

"Lieutenant Abarai! Ichigo Kurosaki! Something has been found in the investigation!" The messenger said.

They came out of shunpo to the 11th division and what they saw chilled them to the bone. There was written in blood was the game hangman and the rules.

"The rules are as follows, in three hours you must tell the game that the 11th division's member Hitachi Nakazima that he is guilty, what his is guilty for, and who he offended while committing his crime and if you guess one letter wrong the next victim dies, and if you fail a wheel will pop up and you must must spin it to see what torture the victim goes through before they are hanged and if you don't it will spin itself in 20 seconds. Have fun!"

"That sick bastard!" Ichigo said.

"What do we do Captain?" Lieutenant Matsumoto asked Captain Toshiro.

"We look for Hitachi Nakazami and put him." He said. "Where is he?"

"Sir he should have just gotten back from the human world, but he hasn't shown up yet." Said one 11th division member. " I think that he was taken by this lunatic."


	2. The riddle

Hitachi Nakazami woke up with a throbbing headache and he was tied to a chair.

"Owww. What happened? Where am I?" He questioned.

"Your in soul society." Said a voice.

"Who are you?" he asked the figure. "And why am I tied up?"

"You should know me as you always beat me up whenever you get the chance. And as for why you're tied up it is to make sure you don't escape from your confession." He said.

"What are you saying? I only beat up those weakling 4th division members." Hitachi said.

WACK! There was a very hard blow as he was struck by a wooden bat.

"AAAAHHHH!" Hitachi screamed.

"Don't talk about us like we're trash!" The man yelled at him.

"You're a 4th division member? Huh you don't scare me you little shit." Hitachi said. "My friends will find me and then you, and when they do-"

"You'll be dead." The figure said. He then started to recite the rules of his game.

"You little shit! They'll figure it out and when they do you're dead!" Hitachi started to yell at his captor.

"They won't figure it out. The Seireitei never remembers who it offends." He said. "But I'm going to start beating you with this bat until you remember who I am and you confess of being a traitor to Seireitei by assaulting an officer of the 4th division and raping a friend of mine."

He then started to beat Hitachi over and over again and whenever he was about to die he would use his healing powers to bring him back to full consciousness. This continued for about an hour until *DING*. The man stopped beating him and turned to see some writing on the wall that said "Htachi Nakazima is guilty of one account of rape against..."

"Ahh." He sighed. "I was actually hopping that they would've taken longer to even find out that he was and still is a rapist."

At the message wall

"Okay we got it so far. Who did this son of a bitch rape?" Lieutenant Izuru asked.

"It's not recorded." Lieutenant Kurotsuchi said.

"What do you mean it's not recorded? There's got to be some kind of record of the victims." Said Lieutenant Momo said.

"Well there isn't this person knew that we didn't have any records, it could've been anyone who he molested." Said captain Soi-Fong

_With_ Hitachi

"Ha. They're already solving it. They are half way through already!" Said Hitachi.

"Yes, but they still won't figure out who you raped six months ago. They don't have any records for the victims, even though the victims are the ones who suffer and they con't even have the decency to remember them." The man said now getting more angry.

"The people who were with me while I raped her will step up to say who it is." Hitachi said now getting more desperate.

"They won't step up for two reasons, one they didn't think that she was worth remembering and two if they did they wouldn't step up because would you want to go up in front of Seireitei and in front of at least two captains and four lieutenants and say that you helped rape a young woman and you didn't get caught? Yeah your just a necessary sacrifice so that they won't have to go to the maggot's nest." The man said.

"No, they can't jut leave me to be tortured and killed by the likes of you." Hitachi said.

"BY THE LIKES OF ME?!" The man roared. "YOU'RE the one who helped ruin the life of not only one innocent woman and friend, but also her family and very close friends, each swing of my bat is to represent each one of the lives you've ruined!"

two hours later at the wall

"The time is up" the wall read. "You now must spin this wheel in twenty seconds or it will spin itself."

"Shit!" Yelled out Renji. "We've failed. Now who's spinning the wheel, I don't want to."

"Nor do I want to pick this man's torture, even if he's a bad person." Said Izuru.

Everyone else nodded their head's in agreement.

19 seconds later with Hitachi

"The wheels has spun itself and it's landed on, 'remove fingers'" The man said as he started to pull out a hammer and giant nail. "Prepare your self."

"Who are you?" Hitachi asked weakly since he was covered in bruises at least hoping that he would know who was going to kill him.

"I am Hanataro Yamada" He replied as he then put the nail on top of Hitachi's forcefully spread out fingers and started using the hammer to drive them through his fingers.


	3. questions and answers

Ichigo was the first one to find the desecrated corpse of Hitachi Nakazami. His fingers had been removed and a string through each of them and put around Hitachi's neck like a necklace. He was hanging from a street lamp with a message on the wall of a nearby building written in the blood of Hitachi Nakazami reading "Do I now have your attention Ichigo Kurosaki?" written in blood. The scene had been left to the 12th division so they could find any evidence of the killer on it.

"I wonder what this guy wants with me. What do you think Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"I think that the reason he wants your attention is because he thinks that you re the mot qualified to do whatever he wants. I don't know why he thinks that since the captains are a lot smarter then you." Rukia responded.

"Not all of them, there's Kenpachi all he cares about is fighting and his lieutenant." Ichigo said.

"Hey Ichigo the Head Captain wants you in the 1st division Captain's Meeting Hall." Renji said as he walked up to Ichigo and Rukia. "I'm supposed to escort you there."

"Why do you have to escort me?" Ichigo asked.

"Because they don't want anything to happen to you on the way there, and because you probably don't know your way there." Renji replied nonchalantly.

"Fine lets make this quick, I really want to go home now. I don't feel like being the target for a homicidal maniac." Ichigo said.

Captain's Meeting Hall

"Ichigo Kurosaki I and the other Captain's have some questions for you." The Head Captain said.

"Okay what do you want to ask?" Ichigo asked.

"Why do you think this killer wants you?" Asked Captain Kurotsuchi. "I've had my division look up and down the scene of this murder and they have found nothing of this murderer."

"I don't know, I guess that he thinks that I can do something for him, though I'm not sure what that would be." Ichigo responded.

"Well what am I supposed to do about the fact that one of my men was killed and put up like some sort of art?!" Yelled out Captain Zaraki.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Ichigo asked back.

"Silence!" The Head Captain's voice boomed out before the verbal argument could escalate. "This will not solve anything!"

Before any more questions could be asked a Hell Butterfly came out of nowhere and landed on the floor between the two rows of Captains, Ichigo, and the Head Captain.

"Where did that come from?" Asked Captain Soi-Fong.

Before ant one could also ponder the question the Hell Butterfly exploded and a lot of smoke came out out of the remains. All the captains then put their hands on their swords in defense.

The smoke then formed a humanoid figure that then spoke to the captains and Ichigo.

"Now, now there is no need to be so cautious around this 'body' that I am possessing." The figure said.

"Who are you?" Asked Ichigo.

"Now, now that will have to wait for another time Ichigo Kurosaki." Said the figure as it turned to Ichigo. "Now I'm sure you wish to know what I wanted to get your attention, is that right?"

"So your the one that killed my man?" Asked Captain Zaraki.

"Yes and no. I did kill him, but not in this body and before you try to attack this body remember that it is smoke and cannot be harmed or harm anyone." The figure said.

"Why did you kill unseated officer Hitachi and that other man?" Asked Captain Kurotsuchi.

"Simple, because they were criminals and they weren't properly punished by Seireitei; I also wanted to get your attention." The figure said.

"What the hell do you want with me?" Asked Ichigo.

"Easy you inspired me to try to change Seireitei Ichigo Kurosaki. You see when you invaded Seireitei you saved a convicted criminal and exposed three traitors." Said the figure.

"I was just trying to save a friend from an unjust death." Ichigo said.

"Yes, but that punishment was made by a traitor, and it should've been realized sooner, because killing someone for saving an entire family through giving up their powers is not punishable by death, but nobody even looks at the victims after it's all said and done." The figure said. "So therefore I decided to try and root out the corruption within Seireitei."

"By killing people?" Asked Captain Hitsugaya.

"Those men deserved to die for what they did to the very people who kept them alive when they were in danger of dying through their stupidity and warmongering ." The figure said. "Yes I decided to change Seireitei by getting rid of the 11th division and have a new one started."

"That's fucking insane!" Yelled out Captain Zaraki. "You will not be able to kill all of us!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The figure laughed out. "Who said anything about killing you all off? I merely suggest that you throw all the 11th division members besides the 5th seat, 3rd seat,2nd seat, and Captain in prison for the collective crimes of assaulting members of the fourth division and for shirking their duties off onto the 4th division for at least sixty years. Also all the members of each division besides the 13th division are to apologize to each member of the 4th division for shirking their duties off on to the 4th division and for not realizing how the 4th division is one of the most important divisions in the Seireitei."

"And you expect us to apologize to those weaklings?" Captain Zaraki asked the figure.

"Well next time you are in a fight and are all cut up don't come to the 4th division and wait to see how long it takes to die of either blood loss or infection of your wounds. These are terms I have set, either follow them or more people will die!"

* * *

**Well that's all I've written for this chapter. Please review I would like to hear your input, but please no flaming.****  
**


	4. finding the guilty

30 minutes later

"What are we supposed to do about this lunatic?" Asked Lieutenant Hinamori. After the figure in the smoke had vanished the Head Captain had all the lieutenants gather into the Captain's meeting hall with the captains. The Head Captain had then told all the lieutenants what the figure in the smoke had told them what he wanted.

"Well first of all we need to get the 11th division into lock down by keeping all of the members restricted into the 11th division barracks." Said Captain Unohana. "That way if anyone tries to go into there who's not an 11th division member they'll be brought in."

"That sounds good, what do you think Captain Zaraki?" Asked the head captain.

"Well the 11th division doesn't run and hide like cowards, but it seems as if this lunatic isn't going to come out and fight, so I can get all my men restricted to the barracks just to be safe." Said Captain Zaraki.

"Well it makes sense doesn't it?" Asked Ichigo.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Captain Zaraki.

"Well from what I've been able to deduce it's mostly the 11th division's fault that this happened." Ichigo replied.

"How is this out fault?!" Yelled out Captain Zaraki as he approached Ichigo.

"Well if your men had bothered not to bully and abuse the 4th division this wouldn't have happened!" Ichigo replied while baking up a bit.

"Well I agree, if you had done a better job of controlling your men from harassing us then this wouldn't have happened." Said Lieutenant Isane.

"Why you little-"

"SILENCE!" Boomed out the head captain cutting off Captain Zaraki. "We must put this energy not into fighting each other, but finding out who this is."

"Well it's obvious that this man is in the 4th division as he only seems to care about bringing equality to the 4th division." Said Captain Hitsugaya.

"And it's somewhat obvious that he has been in the 4th division for at least sixty years, seeing as he said that he wanted all the 11th division members who've been arrested in the last sixty years put back in jail, which most likely means that he has been abused by the 11th for around sixty years." Said Ichigo.

"Hmm, that's pretty observant for someone like you Kurosaki." Captain Kuchiki.

"Gee, thanks I guess." Ichigo Said.

"Anyway, can you see if there is any 4th division member who's a seated officer who fit that description Captain Kurotsuchi?" Asked Captain Soi-Fong.

"I already suspected that this man is in the 4th division, so I searched through the 4th divisions records and found that only one member fits the description that you all have given me." Captain Kurotsuchi replied. "And that is Hanatrou Yamada, 7th seat of the 4th squad and leader of the 14th relief squad."

Everyone looked at Captain Kurotsuchi with shock.

"H-H-Hanatarou?"

"Him? How could it be him?"

"Isn't that that kid that you kidnapped while invading the Seireitei?"

"Yes it is, but it's impossible. Hanatarou was always so nice and he saved my life a couple of times." Ichigo said.

"I have to agree with Ichigo he risked his life to save mine." Rukia Said.

"He's one of my finest officers, it couldn't have been him." Captain Unohana said.

"Where is now Unohana?" Asked Captain Ukitake.

"He checked in this morning and I told him to take his squad to clean up the 10th division they should be done now they are probably at the 11th division right now" Captain Unohana said.

"I'll have my men intercept them." Said Captain Zaraki.

"Very well, we shall all go where they are." The head captain said.

All of a sudden a messenger appeared at the front door.

"Sir four more bodies of 11th division members have turned up hanging at the 3rd division barracks." The messenger said.

"Let us hurry." Captain Hitsugaya said.

At the 11th division barracks

"W-w-w-what's g-g-going on?" Asked one of the five 4th division members who are currently surrounded by 11th division members and the lieutenants and captains of the Seireitei.

"HANATAROU YAMADA!" Captain Soi-Fong's Voice boomed out. "You are under arrest for being suspected in the murders of six 11th squad members!"

"Everyone of the 14th relief squad, but 7th seat Yamada step forward away from him for your safety." Captain Ukitake said.

"O-O-OK." Said one 4th division member. As four of the five 4th division members stepped forward to the line of 11th division members they all quickly pulled out two scalpels in each hand and slit the throats of eight 11th division members and threw the scalpels into the heads of another eight 11th division members then all retreated back to Hanatarou pulling out their zanpakutos all before the sixteen bodies of the 11th division members hit the floor.

The shock of what just happened sent the 11th division members into chaos, which led them all to try to charge the group of 4th division members, but they where all stopped by the lieutenants of the Seireitei.

"What the hell are you doing?" Asked Captain Hitsugaya.

"We are defending are leader." Said one 4th division member with a scary amount of confidence.

"_Where the fuck did these maggots get all this confidence_?" Thought Captain Zaraki.

"Well then now that I defiantly have your attention lets now talk." Said Hanatarou while drawing his sword.

* * *

**Please review. Thanks.**


End file.
